El gato no sabe guardar secretos
by Janendra
Summary: No lo vieron estos ojos que se comerán los gusanos, dijo el gato, pero según me contaron esta historia empezó con una desenfrenada noche de pasión. Tiemblen ingenuos, ¿quién dijo que las mascotas guardan secretos? YAOI.


Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para la maravillosa Chibi-neko. Aunque con retraso y sin alcanzar el ficsoton lo escribí con todo mi cariño, me amarré las manitas sádicas e hice un fic lindo y dulcito para ti. ¡Muy feliz cumples Chibi!

Vaya una dedicación especial a mi gato Elio que durante todo el tiempo que escribí este fic se dedicó a caminar sobre el teclado y a dormirse en mis piernas interponiéndose entre la computadora y yo con obstinada insistencia.

Y de nuevo ¡¡¡Felicidades Chibi!

Yu Gi Oh y todos sus personajes son propiedad Kazuki Takahashi y yo no recibo un soberano quinto por este fic, pero el gato es mío.

Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg. Universo Alterno.

----------------------------------------------------------

**El gato no sabe guardar secretos**

por Janendra

—Verá usted Don perro —dijo el gato apoltronándose en el cojín y amasándolo con las uñas—, el asunto no es si se quieren o no, es la responsabilidad.

Distraído por la revelación Joey cedió al sobrenombre de Don perro. El gato, una bola de pelos amarilla, no había visto un perro en su vida. Fueron vanos lo intentos de Joey por explicarle que perro no era su especie si no un apodo ridículo. Arriba, en el pasillo, se escucharon pasos y ambos levantaron el rostro. Yami cruzaba a toda velocidad con rumbo a su habitación. Tenía el cabello rojizo, con mechones rubios, húmedo y pegado a la cara. La mano derecha descansaba sobre el vientre abultado. Los ojos violetas refulgían de ira y las mejillas estaban enrojecidas. Del otro lado del pasillo, en el estudio, un portazo fue el punto final a la discusión.

—¿Responsabilidad? —preguntó Joey con la mirada fija en la puerta azotada —. ¿Cómo es eso?

El gato ronroneó y se echó en el cojín. Estaba algo pasado de peso y lo hacían caminar todos los días media hora, era una tortura.

—No lo vieron estos ojos que se han de comer los gusanos —dijo con un tonito de burla satisfecha—, pero según me contaron esta historia empezó con una desenfrenada noche de pasión.

—¡No! —la cara de Joey se convirtió en el rostro mismo de la incredulidad—. ¡Seto dijo que no se conocían!

El gato chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar. Se lamió una pata.

—Una noche de sexo desenfrenado entre dos extraños.

Joey retrocedió, no podría abrir más los ojos y si continuaba con ese rictus las cejas se le quedarían como tiradas por un gancho invisible. Por el pasillo volvieron a oírse pasos. Seto se detuvo a medio corredor y miró a Joey con ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Perro deja de hablar con el gato como si te entendiera! ¡Vas a terminar en un psiquiátrico!

Seto siguió el rumbo hasta la habitación y de dos golpes abrió la puerta, cerró con un portazo y nuevos gritos se escucharon. El gato rodó los ojos y se bajó del cojín con un salto.

—Sígame Don perro, hablaremos en el jardín —y Joey, que recién había estrenado su habilidad para hablar con los animales, dio de hombros y lo siguió—. Según me dijeron eso del sexo desenfrenado es puro romanticismo.

_Con una mano le cubría los ojos y con la otra le aferraba la cadera. Cada embiste impulsaba al chico de cabello bicolor contra el lavabo del baño. Seto lo observaba manotear tratando de aferrarse a la superficie húmeda y sentía satisfacción cuando la estocada lo hacía fallar. _

_Yami tembló, un ¡ah! salió de su boca. El placer era doloroso, se convertía en desesperación, en una necesidad intensa de que lo rozara donde ardía. Su boca permanecía abierta exhalando entrecortados gemidos. Un nuevo roce y ajeno a sus ordenes su ano se contrajo. Su miembro estaba caliente y rojo, mojado. Sintió los testículos contraerse, armonizados con la voluntad del placer, y se derramó sobre la cerámica azul. _

_Seto no se detuvo al ver el orgasmo del chico, su satisfacción seguía pendiente y era lo único que importaba. Lo arrojó contra el lavabo. Observó con una sonrisa los pies cubiertos por calcetines morados, el pantalón arremolinado en un tobillo. Volvió a cubrirle los ojos, su miembro henchido penetró de golpe. Un hilo de sangre bajó por un muslo. Tenía la mirada fija en las nalgas abiertas por su dureza. No se distrajo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió dando paso a la música atronadora de la discoteca, a un observador curioso. Apretó las dos montañas de carne cuando eyaculó y dejó que el observador se corriera en la espalda del chico. _

_Una vez recuperado Seto se cerró el pantalón. Se olvidó del chico lloroso sentado en el piso. Se lavó las manos en donde unos minutos antes fornicara. Se reacomodó el peinado y se marchó._

_Poco después Yami salió presuroso, el observador no aceptaba un no por respuesta y comenzaba a ponerse pesado. Bufó, acostarse con el tipo más atractivo de la noche no lo convertía en la puta oficial. Recorrió la pista con la mirada, su ligue pasajero bailaba con un chico rubio. Cojeó hasta su mesa, pagó la cuenta y salió a la calle concurrida. El observador lo siguió hasta el taxi y él le dio una patada en los testículos. _

—El asunto queridísimo Don perro es que algunos meses después se encontraron por casualidad.

Joey se preguntó en que momento pasó a ser queridísimo. Rechazó la invitación a mordisquear el pasto, pero ante la mirada de desconfianza cogió una brizna y se la llevó a la boca.

—¿Y se reconocieron? ¿así sin…?

El gato se tomó su tiempo para mordisquear un alto pasto de arriba a abajo. En ese rincón del jardín se cuidaba el pasto religiosamente, para el gato consentido de Seto Kaiba ninguna consideración estaba de más.

—Cuentan las malas lenguas que Seto no olvidó al chico —continuó el felino—. Durante un mes regresó cada sábado al antro de mala muerte y perdición. El chico no volvió a presentarse. ¿La causa?

—_¡DEMONIOS!_

_Al oír el grito May separó los ojos de la revista. Ladeó la cabeza y el cabello rubio se deslizó sobre su hombro. En una ratonera como la que vivía Yami cualquier ruido se magnificaba, May supuso que los sonidos de demolición eran golpes contra el espejo. Se puso en pie y el vuelo de la falda ondeó sobre sus muslos. Siendo ella la que compró la prueba no necesitaba muchas explicaciones. _

—_¡No puede ser! —repetía Yami._

—_¿Salió que sí?_

_May se enterneció al ver el rostro compungido de su amigo, pero el sentimiento fue sustituido por el desagrado que le causaban los baños minúsculos. Frunció la boca, por poco y ponían la regadera sobre el lavabo._

—_¡Se supone que la primera vez no te pasa! —gimoteó Yami y le tendió el pequeño tubo de plástico._

—_La primera vez lo haces con tu novio y no con un desconocido en un antro de quinta, —May enarboló el tubo como una espada y le picó el pecho—. ¡Agradece que no te contagió de algo! _

_May dio media vuelta y regresó a la cama a medio tender. El cuarto tenía por mobiliario una cama, mesa, hornilla y un armario. Pocas cosas y menos aún espacio. May dejó el tubito sobre la cama. Ese mes tenía gastos extras, un perfume, la bolsa que encargó. Se mordió el labio inferior, sine embargo siendo un poco avaros y sacando algo del banco podría solventar el problema. Suspiró, sí cuando ella lo necesitó alguien la habría ayudada su vida sería diferente. Yami salió del baño y se dejó caer a su lado. Se cubrió los ojos. _

—_Estoy en posibilidad de ayudarte —dijo May—. ¿Cuándo lo harás?_

_Yami bajó la mano de su rostro. Su amiga tenía esa mueca de impaciencia que ponía muy rara vez._

—_¿Hacer qué?_

—_¡Abortar! Tienes dieciséis años y con tu trabajo de mesero apenas puedes pagar esta ratonera, no pensarás tenerlo._

Joey se estremeció al sentir las uñas y el peso del gato sobre su hombro. ¿No era de esos mininos que los bañas y son un palillo? No, ése era firme carne. A pesar de eso el masaje era agradable.

—La causa —añadió el gato amansado el hombro de Joey con frenesí—, la descubriría Seto por un queso francés.

—¿El rojito? —la voz de Joey tenía acento de placer.

—Ese mismo Don perro, un Epoisses francés. A mí no me gusta nada, pero es el favorito de Mokuba.

_Esas tiendas lo intimidaban. Yami apretó el pantalón contra su pecho y nervioso miró alrededor. ¿Por qué May tenía que llevarlo allí? Prefería el enorme supermercado cerca de su casa y no esa tienda de ricos donde la ropa tenía dos ceros de más, las vendedoras lo miraban de arriba a abajo y no sabía donde se pagaba. Se meció abrazado al pantalón mientras May se media otra docena de vestidos. _

—_¿Va a llevarlo? —la vendedora educada y déspota señaló el pantalón y él lo apretó más._

—_Todavía no lo sé._

_La mujer se alejó con una mueca y una mirada al guardia en la puerta. Yami miró el probador con la cortina corrida, suspiró. No iba a llevarlo, ni siquiera se fijó que talla era, lo tomó para tener algo que ocultara su vientre de tres meses. Ya no podía cerrarse los pantalones entallados y las camisetas le quedaban ajustadas. Se recargó en un pie y luego en el otro. _

—_Vamos May, ya no me hagas sufrir._

_Joey se detuvo frente al escaparate de la tienda. Pegó el rostro al cristal en busca de un pantalón decente para Mokuba y bufó al no ver nada interesante. El pequeño volvía del internado para un fin de semana que prometía ser de película. Estaba por dar un paso dentro de la tienda cuando Seto lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró por el pasillo._

—_¡Perro no te distraigas!_

_Ante el grito Yami volvió el rostro, observó un chico rubio siendo arrastrado por alguien que no alcanzó a ver. La cortina del vestidor se corrió, May traía puesto un escotado vestido lila._

—_¿Te gusta?_

_Joey se zafó del agarre y con una monumental carcajada corrió por el pasillo. Nada ponía a Seto tan nervioso como una visita de su hermano. Mokuba emigró del nido hacía dos años. Quería estudiar música y se buscó el mejor conservatorio, lo más lejos posible de su hermano. Joey intuyó las razones de Mokuba para irse mas no previó la tristeza de Seto. _

—_¡Ya estoy harto de buscar! —Joey esquivó a una señora con un perrito gruñón y se saltó el barandal de las escaleras._

_Ver a Kaiba así de nervioso, de vivo, era una recompensa a sus esfuerzos. Mokuba no creía que la dolorosa experiencia de perderlo desestabilizó a Seto y lo hizo cambiar. Tres visitas en dos años, ninguna llamada, correo electrónico o postal. Hubo sí una amenaza hecha con abogados: si se insistía en que volviera a Japón Mokuba revelaría a los medios la homosexualidad de su hermano, demandaría la emancipación y cortaría todo contacto. _

—_¡Ofrécele queso para untar! —rió Joey_

—_¡Sólo le gusta ese maldito queso, perro pulgoso!_

_Yami levantó el rostro de la camiseta que May le mostraba, se volvió y miró al mismo chico siendo arrastrado. Volvió el rotro, su mirada parecía lejana y al hablar su voz sonó suave y demandante._

—_Quiero pan untado con queso._

_May soltó la playera. Acercó las manos al pecho como si acabara de ver un aparecido. Los labios rojos se curvaron en una sonrisa. Le quitó a Yami el pantalón y le tomó de las manos._

—_¡Es tu primer antojo!_

—¡Ey yo estaba allí y no vi nada extraño!

El gato apoyó las dos patas delanteras y con ellas toda su humanidad. Con un suspiro placentero Joey se desmadejó sobre el pasto, no cabía duda era un experto en masajes. El gato dedicó la atención de sus patas sobre el otro hombro.

—No es por menospreciarlo Don perro pero cuando yo le mordía los tobillos o me ocultaba detrás de las puertas y le brincaba encima con las garras en ristre, que terminaban siempre en sus nalgas, ¿qué pensaba usted?

Un escalofrío placentero corrió por la espalda de Joey. Cuando se repuso contestó con un hilo de voz.

—Que era cariñoso Don gato.

La ironía en las pupilas felinas lo dijeron todo. Más de una vez riñó a Seto por la amistad con ese perro y el muchacho le sonreía, le sobaba detrás de las orejas y le hablaba bonito. El gato creía que Seto era algo tonto, sólo de esa manera se explicaba que continuara con esa mala influencia en su vida. ¡Preferir la compañía de ese perro pulgoso a la suya! Él era un gato culto, veía el History chanel, y a veces el Discovery. Estaba al día en el mundo de la moda. Sabía preparar los platillos que pasaban con el chef en el canal 125, aunque no pondría en riesgo su perfecta manicura metiéndose a la cocina, para eso estaban la servidumbre.

—Dada su enorme capacidad analítica Don perro no es raro que ignorara lo que pasaba más allá de su lomo.

—_¡Esto es una mierda! —lloriqueó Yami entre los brazos de May, se pasó las mano por los ojos húmedos y mordió el pan con queso—. ¡Ya bastante tenía con ser pobre para encima ser gay!_

—_Y fértil —acotó May._

—_¡También eso!_

_El ataque de llanto que siguió hizo imposible que siguiera comiendo. May le quitó el pan y lo dejó sobre el capote del Ferrari negro en que estaban recargados. _

—_Yo no quería ser diferente, ni que me vieran raro en la calle. ¡No quería un polvo rápido en un baño mugroso ni un bebé a los dieciséis!_

_May le frotó la espalda. Aunque no tuviera dotes de madre Yami conquistó su corazón. Trabajan en el mismo restaurante, ella de edecán, él de lavaplatos. Una tarde en que tomaba un refrigerio en la cocina tuvieron una charla breve. Cuando hubo la oportunidad lo recomendó para el puesto de mesero y se hicieron íntimos amigos. Yami tenía ese aire de soledad que ella ocultaba bajo maquillaje y tinte rubio. La misma tristeza que le quedó en los ojos después de sepultar un bebé que llegó y nació antes de tiempo. _

—_Aún puedes darlo en adopción._

_Yami negó en sus brazos. Sus historias no eran tan diferentes, otro nombre, distinto lugar, idéntico abandono. Ella huyó del alcoholismo de su padre, Yami del odio encarnizado de su madre. Ambos se volvieron huérfanos al cruzar el umbral de la puerta. La miseria, la soledad, era un camino estrecho, ella se embarazó de un estúpido, él de un desconocido. Pero habría diferencia, May la haría, la mano que ella no encontró para asirse la tendría él._

—_¡Yami basta ya! ¡Supéralo hombre! Los negros también son minoría y se aguantan, y los travestís, y las lesbianas y los albinos ¿qué me dices de ellos? Estás embarazado ¿y qué? no es el fin del mundo. _

_La diatriba y el tono enfurecido tomaron a Yami por sorpresa. Se apartó y se pasó la mano por los ojos, sonrió como lo hacía May. Después de un momento ambos rieron y se abrazaron._

—_No estás solo, yo estoy contigo y seguro que el destino tiene algo especial reservado para ti._

—_Y me llegará como patada en los testículos ¿no?_

_Seto se inclinó entre los autos buscando al perro pulgoso. El maldito volvió a escaparse para complicarle la vida. Ya tenía suficiente con la visita de Mokuba, jugar con Joey no entraba en sus planes. Se incorporó y miró el estacionamiento de arriba abajo, si Joey quería jugar podía quedarse allí. Sacudió la bolsa de la compra. Tenía el queso y las llaves del carro, una sonrisa perversa cruzó su rostro. _

_Disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos al ver a la parejita que se abrazaba sobre su auto. ¿Qué no había mejores lugares para hacer eso? Enarcó una ceja al ver un pan grasoso sobre el capo de su Ferrari 612 Scaglietti. Se aclaró la garganta y puso cara de asesino en serie, la parejita saltó. A Seto la bolsa se le resbaló de las manos y Yami cambió de colores cual anuncio luminoso. _

_Un largo e incómodo silencio surgió entre ellos. Con el mayor decoro posible May quitó el pan del auto y tiró de la mano de Yami, el chico no se movió ni un centímetro. _

—_¿Heteroflexible? —soltó Kaiba y su tono fue demasiado rencoroso para ignorarlo—. ¿Tu linda novia sabe de tus aficiones nocturnas? _

_Un mes volviendo a esa cloaca cada sábado, un investigador privado tras los huesos de esa aparición de una noche. Durante semanas no pudo sacarse el remordimiento de encima. El chico se le acercó en los baños cuando se lavaba las manos. Le dijo hola, le preguntó su nombre, él pensó que era malo ligando y lo besó. Lo tenía sentado en el lavabo cuando el chico pudo decir algo entre no quiero y déjame que murió en otro beso. Hubo algo extraño en la escena, un sentimiento incómodo que le picaba entre las costillas. No se olvidaba del rostro sonrosado del chico, de su carita llorosa. De tanto pensarlo se encontró deseándolo. Quería verlo para cerciorarse que estaba bien. Apretó la bolsa entre sus dedos ¡¿Por qué apareció abrazado a una chica y con clara panza de embarazo? Kaiba retrocedió, sus ojos se fijaron en el vientre de Yami y abrió la boca. _

—_¿Debería felicitarte? _

—_¿Ustedes se conocen? —preguntó May, el tono del hombre y la cara de angustia de su amigo no le gustaban nada._

—_Eh... yo… —titubeó Yami y negó con la cabeza—, no. Nunca lo había visto._

_Seto se envaró. ¿Cómo que no lo conocía? Muchas veces el negó así a un acostón pasajero. No podía ver su expresión pero supo que se veía como los chicos que fingió olvidar. La desilusión y el sentimiento de tristeza le golpearon el estómago. ¡Lo tuvo metido en la cabeza por meses y el jodido niño decía que no lo recordaba! ¡Debía ser un cualquiera que se levantaba a cuanto tipo pudiera y esa panza era clara muestro de ello! Topó con pared, se dijo, ¡él era Seto Kaiba, nadie lo batearía de esa manera!_

—_¿No me conoces? —el sarcasmo relumbró—. Yo me acuerdo perfectamente de ti. Cogimos como animales en celo en aquel antro de quinta, en los baños ¿te refresca eso la memoria?_

_Seto sacó las llaves del auto, sonrió mientras abría la puerta. Yami parecía salmón y le murmuraba algo a la chica. Lo que Seto ya no vio fue la bolsa yendo contra su cabeza._

—_¡Tú eres el padre de esa criatura! —chilló May._

El gato rodó sobre la hierba. Un pequeño insecto hizo crac bajo su cuerpo, volvió sobre el mismo lugar una y otra vez. Detestaba los insectos.

—Media docena de abogados entraron en escena. Seto recurrió a todas sus influencias. Mokuba demandó su emancipación. Yo perdí mi ratón de goma y Yami fue obligado a casarse con Seto para conservar a su hijo.

Joey parpadeó incrédulo. Después del masaje permanecieron tumbados en la hierba y empezaba sentir soñoliento.

—¿Dónde estaba yo mientras eso sucedía?

—¿Asoleándose en las Bahamas?

Joey vagó los ojos. Se fue un par de días después del incidente del estacionamiento. Su padre lo esperaba y tenía ganas de verlo. No pensó que la vida de su amigo diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados en su ausencia.

—Así empezó nuestra vida de perros. A mañana…

—_¡No trabajarás más en ese maldito restaurante! ¡Ahora eres un Kaiba y llevas a mi hijo!_

—_¡Métete el apellido por donde te entre!_

—Tarde.

—_¡Si no dejas de gritarme así el niño nacerá sordo!_

—_¡Deja de comportarte como un adolescente irresponsable!_

—_¡Tengo dieciséis años y si fuera responsable no tendría esta panza! _

—Y noche.

—_¡Voy a dormir contigo por que es mi cama y tú eres mi esposo!_

—_¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!_

El gato se recostó boca arriba. Oteó entre las nubes hasta que estas empezaron a tomar formas conocidas, allí un pescadito, el control de la televisión, su ratón de goma. Durante esos tormentosos días no pudo pegar el ojo por más de cinco minutos. La comida se le atoraba entre airados gritos y tanto Seto como Yami se relajaban acariciándole el lomo. Llegó a pensar que se quedaría calvo de tanto sobeteo.

—Traté de ayudarlos a resolver sus diferencias, es imposible —dijo meditabundo—. Algunos humanos son demasiado idiotas. ¿Usted lo notó Don perro?

Joey que ya estaba más dormido que despierto se sentó en el pasto y se frotó los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que eso dos sienten, es tan claro como uno de mis pelos en la taza del café, ¿no lo cree?

La mirada de Joey le dijo que no tenía idea de lo que decía. No podía exigirle demasiado, volvió a girar, después de todo era un perro.

_Yami extendió los dedos sobre el pelaje dorado del gato. Un largo suspiro abandonó su pecho, se pasó la mano por el vientre. Quinto mes ya era un globo. Miró su mano sobre la redonda dureza. Imaginó que era la mano de Seto la que lo tocaba, es tu papá, murmuró bajito seguro de que su hijo no le creía._

—_¿Por qué es tan idiota? ¡Lo aborrezco! _

_En sus labios se dibujó la tristeza. Era mentira. Aquella vez en el antro sólo quería charlar con él, pedirle su teléfono. No era el primer hombre que le gustaba pero fue el primero al que le habló. Aún le agradaba y vivir con él empeoraba ese sentimiento. Accedió a casarse por miedo a perder el bebé. Seto era un hombre poderoso y se lo demostró con hechos. Estuvo asustado unos días, no demasiados, si algo le enseñó May fue a defenderse. Detestaba cada pelea, reconocer que discutieron por tonterías. Algunas noches lo sentía tocarle el vientre cuando lo creía dormido, los dedos se deslizaban por su costado de forma suave y sonreía en su mentira de sueño. Por la mañana se sentía triste y deprimido, había una sola razón para que Seto lo mantuviera a su lado._

—_De no haberme embarazado… —le gustaba que Seto quisiera al bebé, habría querido que lo amará a él._

_El gato observó las manos en el breve trayecto de la panza al rostro. Lo que seguía no necesitaba verlo, lo conocía de sobra, el chico lloraría hasta quedarse sin aliento. Se bajó de la cama con un salto y salió al pasillo. Al acercarse al estudio ya no le extrañó la falta de tecleo, desde que Yami vivía con ellos Seto no trabajaba por las tardes. Cuando se portaban como entes civilizados la vida con ellos era estupenda. Yami tenía una risa ligera que se contagiaba y Seto se volvía tranquilo y platicador. El resto del tiempo vivían en una arena de sumo. Empujó la puerta, se coló dentro y se subió a las piernas de Seto._

—_Hola bonito —la caricia en las orejas lo hizo ronronear. Se subió al escritorio y miró lo que Seto tenía entre manos—. ¿Estás de curioso? _

_Le mostró la foto de Yami saliendo de un edificio de mala pinta. Había otras, con una chica, en un restaurante, con uniforme de mesero. El gato admitió que Yami era fotogénico, aunque no tanto como él. _

—_El investigador me lo dio el día que yo mismo lo encontré —Seto cruzó las manos sobre la barbilla—. Estaba destinado a encontrar a Yami._

_Seto se levantó de la silla y se acercó al ventanal. Estaba harto de pelear. ¿Por qué no podía acercarse sin lastimarlo? Cruzó los brazos tras la espalda y miró los jardines. Se esforzaba en ser agradable. Deseaba tocarlo a todas horas, decirle lo que sentía… no deseaba volver un día y encontrarse con la casa vacía. Se frotó la sien, no sabía como hacerlo._

_El gato se bajó del escritorio y fue a pararse al lado de Seto. Después de un rato de silencio consideró necesario hablarle en serio. No puedes dejar que él se vaya, maulló, debes decirle que lo buscaste, que no es sólo por el bebé. Seto lo miró, frunció el ceño y sonrió. _

—_¿Tienes hambre?_

_Decepcionado el gato inclinó las orejas y masticó la golosina que le ofrecía. _

—Ninguno me entiende, —el gato azotó la cola contra el pasto—. Ellos son brutos sin remedio Don perro, soy su única esperanza. Creí tener la solución cuando encontré el canal de ventas del Mágico, Místico y bien hablado Bakura.

_La cabeza del gato colgaba fuera del sillón. La cola se mecía al ritmo del reloj en la estancia. La sesión de gritos versaba está vez sobre si May era buena influencia para Yami. Apoyó la pata derecha sobre el control y al cambiar de canal se perdió la señal. Maulló furibundo pero ninguna criada vino a asistirlo. ¡Oh genial, era lo único que le faltaba! Se bajó del sofá y enfiló al jardín._

—_¿Problemas con esos molestos humanos? _

_Se detuvo, volvió el rostro y se acerco a la televisión. Sobre la estática se recortaba la figura de un hombre de cabellos blancos. El gato ladeó la cabeza._

—_¡Lo sé con verte! —alardeó el hombre—, un felino listo y culto viviendo con un par de ineptos._

_El gato maulló, ese si que era un buen programa._

—_De seguro pelean todo el tiempo ¿no? ¿Qué es? ¿quieren divorciarse? ¿Ya no se soportan?_

_Cosas de amor, maulló desanimado aunque con elegancia. Si tan sólo me entendieran, tristeó._

—_Ah cosas de amor —el tipo sonrió—. Si ese el problema puedo ayudarte. ¡Para algo soy el místico, mágico y bien hablado Bakura! ¿Tienes una tarjeta de crédito?_

—Habría funcionado si usted Don perro no se hubiera tomado la pócima que era para Seto —arrugó la nariz y se alisó los bigotes—. Él me habría entendido.

Joey dormía apacible sobre el césped. El gato movió la cola y se dirigió a la casa. Era inútil, no creía que Don perro pudiera hacer algo por ellos. Se dirigió al estudio, las voces que venían de allí lo hicieron apurar el paso.

—No puedo permanecer más aquí, necesito tranquilidad para mí y el bebé.

Era Yami quien hablaba y notó horrorizado que tenía una maleta en la mano. ¡Se iba! Seto tenía los dedos enlazados y los codos sobre la mesa. Su mirada era triste, igual a la que tenía el día que Mokuba se fue. El gato brincó al escritorio y maulló entre ellos, ¡par de idiotas qué hacen!

—No vuelvas a donde vivías. Arreglaré algo para ti.

Yami movió la maleta, sacudió la cabeza.

—Me iré con May por unos días. Nosotros…

—Lo entiendo.

Seto se levantó, rodeó el escritorio y se apoyó en el. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Lamento haberte obligado a este matrimonio. No sabía que más hacer.

La voz aunque baja vibró con el primer tono de arrepentimiento de Seto Kaiba. El gato se cayó del escritorio de puro asombro y Yami sintió que algo se calentaba en su pecho. Seto ladeó el rostro y sus mejillas enrojecieron de golpe.

—Sé que actué mal, no quería perderte. Te busqué, volví varias veces a donde… tú sabes, iba pedirte una disculpa por como te traté y… quizá… salir contigo.

Si Seto se hubiera puesto un disfraz de conejo y saltará por el estudio la sorpresa de Yami no hubiera sido mayor.

—T… ¿tú estás diciendo que hiciste esto por mí y no por el bebé?

Seto asintió avergonzado.

—El bebé fue un regalo inesperado y la excusa perfecta para retenerte. Sólo quería estar a tu lado.

Yami soltó la maleta, atravesó los pocos pasos que los separaban y lo abrazó.

—Yo también quería eso cuando te hablé en los baños —le dijo al oído.

—Perdí a mi hermano, no quiero perderte a ti —Seto lo estrechó con fuerza—. Quédate.

—Si no vuelves a gritarme —sonrío Yami recargando el rostro sobre su hombro.

Seto suspiró de alivio. Le frotó la pancita. Sus ojos brillaban cuando levantó la mirada. La mano de Yami se posó sobre la suya.

El gato se incorporó a medias, la alfombra y su pelo atenuaron la caída dejándolo apenas con un ligero espanto. Satisfecho se restregó entre las piernas de sus amos y ronroneó.

—Si no insistes en llamar a nuestro hijo como el gato —sonrío Seto.

—¡Yugi es un lindo nombre! —río Yami.

Exacto, refunfuñó Yugi y esponjó la cola. Los miró darse un beso y decidió que era momento de comer algo. Ya lo decía yo Don perro, pensó para sí, era cosa de amor y no de responsabilidad.


End file.
